


Safe and Sound

by LycanBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :3, Gen, I love you guys, Sad, Short One Shot, remember that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanBlood/pseuds/LycanBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love you guys! Just remember that! ((Very short))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Stiles lowered his gaze, tears slowly starting to stream down his cheeks. He heard Scott yelling at him about endangering the pack but the words were lost on him, the yells becoming quieter in his ears as his sight began to blur.

He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, just a numb sting from the bullet wound he was trying to hide though by what he could still see of Scott's face the alpha had noticed. Possibly because of the blood soaking his shirt.

He felt his legs give out as he fell to the ground, watching as Scott dropped down to his side and pulled him onto his lap, fussing over him and trying to stop the bleeding but knowing it was too late as Stiles started sputtering up blood. The numb sting started to fade from his body.

Stiles could feel the tears dripping on his face and tried to listen as Scott spoke, the words only silent mumbles now.

Darkness clouded his view slowly and he could feel his heart slowing as everything started to shut down. He felt at peace after a while, two words breaking through the dark. 

"I'm sorry..."

He gave a weak smile before his body went limp, laying cold on his best friend and alphas lap.


End file.
